When Angels Deserve To Die
by Wind2
Summary: This is a very different Cell games. All hope for Earth has been lost. No one--not even Goku--seems to be able to beat this monster. This is the time...when angels deserve to die...


   Hey, another one-shot fic from me. I don't know how good this is, but I can only say one thing: This does not have a happy ending. So please, keep the flames down to a minimal, okay? Okay!

Oh, and the whole thing is in first person starting with Goku. I'll put the name at the beginning of each person's p.o.v. so there's no confusion.

Warning: This does NOT have a  happy ending! Turn back now if you don't like sad endings! (I really hope you read it anyway though…)

Now, on with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Angels Deserve to Die

[Goku]

 The fate of the Earth again rests on my shoulders. I am fighting hard, but is it enough? I breathe heavily. My energy—I can feel it decrease slowly. This creature is beyond anything I have ever fought in my life. This thing full of evil and hatred cannot beat me.

   Cell, I must kill him.

   I bend down onto one knee, using most of my strength to keep balanced. I watch Cell walk closer to me. Suddenly, he disappeared. He then materialized in front of my face. I feel my eyelids open wider.

   Cell laughs. "So, do you feel fear? Goku, supposedly Earth's greatest warrior, defeated by a creature of the future. With you out of the way, I will be free to roam this Earth."

   I coughed. "I…I won't allow it." With a mighty scream, I shoot another ki blast at Cell, hitting him in the head. When the smoke clears all that is left is the body. Cell quickly regenerates his head though, and laughs at me.

   "Was that it? Pathetic." Cell puts a single finger between my eyes. With an unwavering stare, I look at Cell as a pink beam starts to form. I am not scared to die. The only thing I am afraid for is my family, and what will become of them. I heard ChiChi is pregnant. I want my new child to have a chance to live in a peaceful world. 

   "Any last words?" Cell says sarcastically. 

   I say nothing—I know this is the end. I regret not being here to save Earth. I am sorry everyone. I have failed.

   "Fine then. Goodbye Son Goku." 

   I close my eyes. I can feel the beam heating up. 

   I love you ChiChi.

   And everything goes black.

~*~

[Gohan]

   I look over towards Cell. He is there, but where is my father? Could he be…no, he could not be dead. My father is invincible. No one has ever killed him. He has only sacrificed himself to protect Earth…and me. I glance nervously over at Piccolo, whose mouth is hanging open. I then turn to Piccolo.

   "Piccolo-san, what just happened?"

~*~

[Piccolo]

   I close my eyes for a second. I cannot believe that Gohan has not seen Goku's death. The boy is blind with false hope of his father winning. I do not want to see Gohan in any pain. He means too much to me to see that type of pain. I gulp loudly and open my eyes. 

   "Goku…is dead." 

~*~

[Gohan]

   My heart stops. Piccolo did not just say that. No, my father is not dead. He cannot die. He is invincible. He is supposed to protect us. Monsters like Cell never win. My anger is rising slowly, but I fight to keep it low. Now is not the time to lose my temper.

   I hear an explosion. Following it, I hear that devilish laugh. Cell—he is destroying something. I turn around and see Cell where Krillin once stood. Krillin…my friend…he never had a chance. None of us have a chance. We will all die. 

   Yamcha and Tien power up their attacks, and directly hit Cell. They celebrate, but I know better. Cell is not dead. A whirling beam comes out of the dust, and speeds passed my head only to hit the next thing in its path of death—Trunks. My eyes go wide. That's two people, and I could not stop it. Two more people I could have saved…

~*~

[Vegeta]

   That insolent fool! That monster! He killed him! He killed my son! My one and only son! Oh, Cell will pay. No one deals with the Saya-Jin race like that and gets away with it. I do not care about putting my pride at stake. I know I will probably lose it all right now. But I will do it, for the sake of Trunks. For my son, I will beat Cell. Funny, this is the first time I have ever called that kid my son… 

   Powering up, I release a powerful attack on Cell. Scattering small balls of energy around him, I bring my arms together. At my command, the energy flies towards Cell and creates a light show for all to watch. I send a few more blasts to make sure I get the job done. There is no way Cell could have survived that blast.

   Suddenly, I feel a hand gripping my throat tightly. Is this how my life will end? In battle, the way it should be…

   Dying in the hands of this monster is unacceptable. I will not die fighting a pitiful android. Nothing but a pitiful android that I could easily crush…the grip is getting tighter. 

   "So, this is how it is going to end Vegeta." Cell says to me tauntingly, while gripping even tighter. I scream out in pain. My breaths are growing shallower within every second.

   One thought passes through my head. It's not what I thought I would be thinking about before I die.

   Bulma…I never told her how much I care. How much I love her…

   Goodbye…

~*~

[Piccolo]

   Vegeta is gone. There is no hope. With Goku gone, no one can win. Yamcha and Tien easily die. There is no one left but Gohan and me. I must fight. We are the only chance left. I cannot let the Earth be destroyed by this monster.  Not by something consumed in so much hate. I used to somewhat be like Cell. Wanting to take over the world…yeah, that was me. Then I learned something—friendship, love. If Cell wins, he will feel nothing. Once everyone is gone, he will have nothing left, and then he will destroy the Earth—my home. I cannot let that happen.

   I must kill him now.

   Not for my life, but every living soul on this planet. No one deserves to die like this. 

   I start to charge up my Makensappo. Just a few more seconds, and it will be ready…

   I thrust my arm forward, the spiraling energy escaping my fingers. Cell repels it, and comes at me. I dodge the first attack, but he hits me from behind. I go to punch him, but he disappears, and hit me in the stomach. He is toying with me, and I know it. 

   I growl and go to bash him over the head. He is too fast for me though. Even with the fusion with Kami and the training in the Room of Spirit and Time, I am too weak.

   He is done playing now. Gathering up energy in his hands, he puts them towards the pit of my stomach. Letting the ball go. It starts to enter my body, shredding it from piece to piece.

   It's up to you, kid. Be brave, never give up. 

   I know you can do it…

   Win…for the sake of the planet…

~*~

[Gohan]

   I struggle to keep my energy low. I am surprised I have not cracked by now. They are gone…all gone. I could not do a single thing to help them. Cell killed them all, and I am the only survivor right now. I must beat him. I must fight like a true Saya-Jin warrior, to put it in Vegeta's words.   

   Cell appears in front of me. I look at him with cold eyes. He cannot be forgiven, no matter what he says. I open my mouth to speak, but he interrupts me.

   "So kid, you are the only one left. You must feel lucky."

   "My name is not 'kid.' My name is Gohan, son of Goku."

   Cell laughs. "So, you are Gohan. I heard that pitiful excuse for a warrior say something about you. He said that you'd be the one to beat me. Do you believe that?" He laughs again.

   I smirk, feeling the pride rise within myself. "In fact, I do believe that. Besides, do you have any other choice but to fight me? We'll have to test to see if I have what it takes."

   Cell smirks too. "I doubt that, but I'm up for a challenge, not that you'll be one." 

   We both drop into fighting stance. I was afraid of him in the beginning of the tournament, these 'games' of his, but not anymore. I have no reason, nothing to lose. I smirk as I make the first move. He disappears and tries to hit me from behind. I know this trick; I have fallen for it many times before. I move, and go to punch him. He disappears again, and an after image is left of him. In one fluid motion, I move my fist above me, where I hit him in the stomach. While he is distracted, I move above him and elbow him in the back. I then move to his face, and sent him flying backwards. While going backwards, I fire up a Kamehameha, and shoot it at him. The hot beam hits him head on, tearing off his head and an arm. I smirk. He is finally dead. It was not too hard either. With his head gone, he cannot regenerate. 

   My face turns from a smirk to a surprised look. I can imagine the look on my face. Cell regenerated…how? With his brain gone, he would not be able to function properly. Damn it!

   "Look at your face." Cell says with pride. "It's contorted. You're so surprised by this. Did you think once my head was gone I could not regenerate? Unlike Piccolo, every cell in my body has a mind of its own. Each cell has the same data. And now, because I have Saya-Jin cells in me, I am stronger." Cell laughed maniacally. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists tightly into balls. Stay cool…

   Before I could react, Cell's fist connected with my jaw. I then felt blows to my stomach, back, and face. I could not sense him, he was moving too quickly. I spit up some blood. The sight of the small puddle of crimson red on the ground almost makes me vomit. I sink to the ground slowly, trying to make the pain go away. I wish dad were here.

   A hand catches my face from falling. It forces my face to look up at his ugly face. Cell is right there smirking at me. He is mocking me. 

   "You never had a chance." He says evilly. "No one—not even your father—had a chance."

   My eyes go wide. Cell smirks.

   "He is weak and pitiful. He can not fight like a perfect being."

   I scream loudly. No one insults my father. He is a saint. He has saved this Earth more times than I can count. He does not deserve to be called weak. 

   I throw a punch at Cell's face. My fist stops at his face, making no wound. My face falls forward onto Cell's shoulder.

   "He is your savior, is he not?" Cell says quietly.

   "He is an angel compared to you." I answer coldly, coughing up some blood. I jerk my head back, wobbling on my two feet. 

   Cell pulls me closer to him. Whispering in my ear he says, "This is the time…"

   That's all I heard.

~*~

[Cell]

   The boy blacks out. He is dead now. There are no more potential fighters to kill in my game. They are all gone, and I am now free to do what I want. Thanks to myself for being so powerful.

   Before I leave, I finish my sentence, even though Gohan is already dead.

   "This is the time…when angels deserve to die."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you didn't get confused with all the changes in P.O.V. 

I got the title from the System of a Down song "Chop Suey!" I was listening to that song one day, and when I heard that line, I was like "Hmm…this would make a good title to a fic!" So, I wrote one! Hope this wasn't too bad!

Please, remember to review, and read my other stories! 


End file.
